


Tied Up In You

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: kinkfest, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirrors, Possessive Behavior, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng shows Rufus some traditional ropework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Tseng/Rufus Shinra: bondage - "It's the Wutai way."

Rufus Shinra watched Tseng watch him inspect the dark purple ropes that crisscrossed his body, the pattern very nearly symmetrical where it covered his skin, disappearing between his legs and moving up his back. It wasn’t restricting in any way, simply a little uncomfortable and distracting.

“Is this really necessary?” he asked as he dressed, the rope beginning to disappear under layers of fabric. “I have rope where I don’t think there should be rope.” _And because of it, I have to go commando. Bet Reno would love that bit of information._

“Are you in pain?” Tseng asked calmly, Rufus shaking his head as he slipped into the offered button down shirt.

“No, but I’m going to be rubbed raw if I have to wear this for too long.”

“A couple of hours at most and Reno has instructions to remove it if it becomes a hazard. You agreed to any precautions I deemed necessary when you announced that you have a meeting in Wutai with Godo. This is to ensure you are untouched while I am not there in person.”

“Couldn’t you have picked a better time to visit your home village?” Rufus asked, a little put out that Tseng was telling him no without actually saying the word. “You are the head Turk. Protecting Shin-ra is your priority. You should be by my side.”

In the mirror, Tseng stepped close behind him and Rufus watched suited arms wrap about him.

“I will be by your side, Rufus” Tseng’s voice was low and soft in his ear. “This rope in an extension of me, enveloping you in my protection while warning others to stay away. This knot,” he added, hand slipping into the back of Rufus’ open pants and between the cleft of his ass, fingertips pressing against the knot in the rope that covered Rufus’ pucker, “is to show that you belong to another. Tradition will ensure your safety while I am unavailable if you get separated from Reno and Rude.”

“And if tradition is not followed?” Rufus asked, pressing back against Tseng, cheeks lightly flushed and body arching in the mirror. He could feel himself growing hard, the rope shifting sensuously against his skin.

“Those who break it will die. It is the Wutian way.”

Rufus shivered, the promise of violence in Tseng’s voice going straight to his cock that twitched for attention. He made a small noise as Tseng’s hand slipped into his open pants, wrapping around him, stroking him as lips and teeth teased his ear. Tseng’s other hand rubbed over rope and his nipples, the contrast between uncovered fingertips and the leather of Tseng’s fingerless gloves a dual sensation that made Rufus moan softly. Rufus didn’t know when Tseng had removed one of his gloves but the feel of the lightly calloused palm on him was just what he needed. He rocked into it, leaning back against Tseng, balls rubbing over the thigh that Tseng slipped between his when Rufus’ unfastened pants had fallen to the floor. All the while, he watched Tseng watching him in the mirror, could see Tseng’s tongue in his ear, see the hand around him, the thumb pressing down on the head…

Streaks of white splattered onto the pristine surface of the mirror, sliding downwards as Tseng stood calmly behind Rufus, half holding him up as he sucked on Tseng’s fingers. Rufus made sure they were clean as Tseng expected of him, casting a questioning glance as Tseng pressed a hand to the communicator in his ear.

“Elena is here with the helicopter, sir,” Tseng said, stepping back and calmly picking up the black vest as if he hadn’t just made Rufus come all over the full size mirror. “We will leave when you are ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, Tseng has used Shibari on Rufus, just a basic Karada with an extra knot or two in fun places :3


End file.
